Wish You Were Here
by Chione Jinx S
Summary: She wanted her back. CAM Songfic


**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own iCarly. Although it would be nice if I did. This is just for fun**

Wish You Were Here- Avril Lavigne

_**I can be tough, I can be strong, but with you, it's not like that at all, **_

_**There's a girl, that gives a shit, behind this wall, you just walked through it.**_

I was always the strong one; no one would dare say anything else. I did whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted and no one could stop me, not my mom, Principal Franklin, not even the cops. I'm Sam Puckett and that's just the type of person I am. I've never cared what anyone else thought until I met you. Your opinion was all that mattered, which is why I listened to you (or tried to listen) whenever you told me not to do something. I always gave a shit when it came to you.

_**And I remember all those crazy things you said, you left them running through my head, **_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere but right now I wish you were here.**_

_**All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it just went with it, you're always there, you're everywhere but right now I wish you were here.**_

You were always saying crazy things like, "Don't do anything illegal" or "Sam, Freddie's our friend." They were always crazy because when have I not done anything illegal and Freddie always seemed to me like a puppy, I mean he followed you everywhere just like one.

Remember when we got our look-alikes to stay in the studio so that we could sneak out and go to the fight, and how Spencer got thrown around like a rag-doll? Ha, that was awesome, wasn't it? We've done a lot of crazy things, but through it all you were always there.

_**Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here.**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

_**Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near.**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

I wish you were here to tell me to be nice to Freddie, to clean up after myself, even just to say the word Panties, even though I hate it. I wish you would walk down the stairs and make me a glass of your 'special' lemonade, as disgusting as it is. I've wished for a lot of things in my life but this is one wish that I'd give up every other wish for.

_**I love the way you are, it's who I am, don't have to try hard, **_

_**We always say, say it like it is, and the truth, is that I really miss,**_

_**All those crazy things you said, you left them running through my head, **_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere and right now I wish you were here.**_

_**All those crazy things we did, didn't think about it, just went with it, you're always there, you're everywhere and right now I wish you were here.**_

I need you and I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. Freddie doesn't talk much anymore, and when I pick on him, he doesn't even complain. Spencer doesn't sculpt anymore; all he does is lay on his bed and look at the wall. I know what Spencer does because I haven't left your house since the funeral. I spend most of my time lying in your bed, inhaling your scent that's lingering on your sheets. I only pick on Freddie once every few weeks, when I get tired of being sad; it makes me feel better, but only for a short while.

_**Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here.**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

_**Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near.**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

You should have been here with me. You shouldn't be lying in a silver coffin under 6 feet of dirt, beside your mother; I mean you were only 17. You shouldn't have found out you had leukemia 2 months after your 16th birthday. You don't deserve something like that happening to you. You're too nice, your heart too pure. If anyone deserved that happening to them it should've been me. I'm the bad one. I steal, I fight and I pick on kids weaker than me. I should be dead, not you.

_**No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh**_

_**No I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go, let go, let go.**_

I don't want to let go of you. I didn't even get to tell you how I really felt about you. You got so sick so fast; I didn't want to give you anything else to think about. If I had told you, you would have worried even more about me and I didn't want that. You worried about me enough over the years; it was my time to worry about you.

_**Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you here, here, here.**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

_**Damn, damn, damn, what I'd do to have you near, near, near.**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

Goodbye Carly Shay, I love you and may you rest in peace.


End file.
